


Duraré: Introduction

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: Sonnets and Poetry [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Free Verse, Introspection, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: It always came back to the difference that didn't exist.Originally posted on ff.net in July 2013





	Duraré: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Christina Grimmie's cover of "Titanium".

The words sink in, like shards of glass.

Ice embedded in his skin.

Cold, sharp, calculating.

It's killing him, ever so slow.

But he doesn't feel, Spain doesn't hurt

Because Spain is different from the rest.

And Spain never wanted him to change.

Spain is different, different,  _different_.

And Romano will never leave.

As long as he hides him from the truth.

_That Spain is really just the same._

* * *

Romano can read into his eyes.

Reads the pain, pretense, the guilt.

Sometimes he thinks of leaving.

Going away, all on his own.

To somewhere where he can't make hurt.

_If he's not different, no one can be..._

_..._

But maybe Spain still really is.

Maybe he is because he  _tried._

So maybe Romano will change for him.

And maybe, someday, they're ok.


End file.
